Koi: Together Forever
by WhiteWolf0604
Summary: The Seigaku Regulars are now in high school. New challenges will come their way and new feelings will be reveled, along with new secrets, just like Fuji's. -Fuji/ Eiji- -Cutting- -M.Preg in later chapters - YAOI- you no likey, you no read...that simp


**WW0604:** By the time I post this and maybe the chapters to my other fanfics I will be in North Carolina. I know on each of my other chapters I was asking if I should post a new fic or not, but I was in the car, bored to death, so I decided to just type it.

As you all know this is a Prince of Tennis fanfic, Fuji Eiji pairing…yay. And as always I do not own The Prince of Tennis. I wish I did but I don't simple as that. I'm just a crazy fan who loves this show haha.

Time to start…I can't guarantee new chapters for my older fanfics to come out any time soon, but this one will be up before all of them since the files and stuff for those fics are on my computer and not my laptop. Okay, now we can start.

Chapter 1: High School

Seigaku High, a place where great tennis players all meet up to compete against other high schools in the same county. Ironically, all of the tennis teams from the middle schools transferred to the high schools with the same names. Meaning that all of the original regulars from Seigaku Junior High are all part of the Seigaku High. We start off with the Seigaku regulars meeting up at the tennis court of their new school.

"Oi, Fuji! So you did come to this school too." The energetic Kikumaru Eiji declared as Fuji walked onto the court. He smiled at the group of friends including Eiji, Taka, Oishi, Tezuka, Inui, Kaidoh, and Momo.

"It's good to see everyone again. I heard that Echizen's class is starting their high school years now, so we should be seeing him shortly." Fuji smiled, with the mask that no one has ever been able to see through, no one besides that cat-like Eiji who can see anything

"_That same smile, a smile that hides things. Fuji, you may appear to be happy to all of those around you, but I can see through it. You have a secret, a dark secret that may be the cause of your own destruction."_ Eiji's was lost in thought, thinking of what Fuji's secret could possibly be. The only thing that brought him out of his chance what the sound of Fuji's voice.

"Oh, and here his is. Echizen, everyone is over here." Fuji called out to the younger boy. Ryoma Echizen, the youngest of the regulars, walked up to his sempais with a sigh.

"O-Chibi!" Eiji yelled right as he glomped the poor boy. Echizen is taller now, due to the strict milk schedule Inui had put him on. He was also in well shape with basically the same hair, just a little longer. "I have missed you through out all these years, Kiddo! Looks like your still keeping up with your tennis and milk schedule." Ryoma pushed Eiji off him and stood up from the ground.

"Naturally, I can't sit around and do nothing with the type of father I have. Plus I was the captain for Seigaku Junior High's Tennis Club, so I had to be at my top game." Everyone chatted within the group as they waited for their sensei to come out. Within the time more students came onto the court and started to chat to themselves as well as a few others warmed up a bit.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something about our coach." Tezuka spoke up. Everyone within their group turned their attention to him and he continued. "Riuzaki Sensei told me to tell you that when Echizen moved up to high school then she will come to Seigaku High to become their new coach." Everyone jumped and cheered. The old Seigaku team is going to reunited with the best coach they could ever have. Everyone was like family, even their coach was almost like a mother or grandmother figure to the team of boys.

"Why are all of you standing around chatting for? Hurry up and get warmed up!" Riuzaki Sensei yelled as she stepped onto the tennis court. Everyone went their own ways to do their own warm ups and do a little sparing while they waited for their sensei's further instructions. "Seesh, I would expect better from my former team. Okay everyone, gather around." she call the boys. Everyone stopped their sparring matches and ran to their sensei. "Today we're going to get you all warmed up for the rankings. My former players knows what to expect, but the rest of you who don't even know me yet won't. The ranking matches is a way for me to be able to figure out who is exactly worthy enough to be a regular."

"Hold on second Sensei, but that's not how we do things here." One of the seniors spoke up. "Only seniors can become a regular; that is of course if there is enough empty spaces for a junior or two."

"Maybe that's how your last coach did it, but I won't have a team regulars only because they are seniors. I plan on taking this team to the High School Nationals Tournament. If you disagree to my methods you are more than welcome to quit." Everyone exchanged their own thoughts as the original Seigaku Junior High team stood in front of their sensei and waited for her to dismiss them. Soon all the talking stopped and no one left the courts. "I see you all changed your minds about how I do things. Now, as I was saying, for the first month we will be doing drill, conditioning, and sparing matches to get you all at the top of your game for the ranking matches. Now don't forget this schedule since we will be doing this every afternoon after classes are done."

"Yes Sensei!" Everyone said in union.

"Good, first we will start off with warm ups just like we did today. After that we will have a short meeting about what we will be practicing on today. According on the days, we will run a certain amount of laps. They go as fallowed; Mondays we will be running 20 laps, Tuesday 10 laps, Wednesday 20 laps, Thursday 30 laps, and Friday 10 laps. Our practices will also go according to days and they too go as fallowed; Monday sparing matches, Tuesday running drills, Wednesday basic sparing matches, Thursday basic swinging techniques, and Friday will also be more running drills. Is that understood?"

"Hai." Everyone groaned, all but the original junior high Seigaku team of course.

At the end of practice all of the Seigaku Junior High team met up on the courts to catch up on the years they weren't a full team. "It was horrible how our previous coach had us doing things. That guy really had no idea about tennis." Momo complained, leaning back against the fence with his eyes closed.

"Right, Tezuka was more like a coach and he wasn't even captain at the time." Taka added onto Momo's complaint.

"Oi, that's going to change now, nyaa! With Riuzaki Sensei back we will become the regulars again and Tezuka will be captain, nyaa!" Eiji declared as he patted the back of his 'captain'.

"Don't get too excited Eiji, there's always a chance that someone will beat Tezuka." Oishi mentioned. Right then, Inui walked over to the golden pair and read his notes.

"You may be right, but you too shouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly. Tezuka is really strong, especially with his finishing move. Then again, the doctors did ban you from using that move and the juniors and seniors here are somewhat strong."

"Even though I was banned from using my move I won't give up my spot as captain easily. I'm doing as I tired to do at our last school and bring us to nationals." Tezuka spoke emotionlessly. All of the boys, even Echizen, were talking, but Fuji just stood with the crowd with his fake smile on, listening and wishing that they will go home soon so he can leave.

"Ahh man, it's getting late. Catch you guys later I have to jet." Momo siad as he waved his team good bye and ran off. Everyone else said their good byes and that gave Fuji the chance to leave, or so he thought.

"Oi, Fuji! Wanna walk home together? We haven't done that in a while, nyaa." Eiji said, glomping his best friend and wrapping and arm around his shoulders. Fuji smiled and walked side by side with Eiji.

There was silence between the boys which was strange with Eiji around. The outside world may have been quiet, but Eiji's mind is racing with thoughts and emotions that he wanted to share with his friend. All of the thoughts and emotions were jumbled up into one, so jumbled that it was difficult to think of one thing without being interrupted by something completely different, so he just thought of the first thing that came to mind and went from there.

"So, it's nice having the team back, huh? I never thought that all 9, well more like 10, of us will become on whole team again." Eiji started, looking at Fuji who was walking to the right of him. He was silent, usually acknowledging someone when they spoke, this wasn't like Fuji. Concern was in Eiji's eyes as he thought of something else to say.

"Thing's at my place hasn't changed since the last time you came over. Besides the fact I have been more bored than usual, with all the homework and such I can rarely find time to do some fun stuff. Have you had the same problem?" Eiji asked, trying to get a conversation going. All he got from Fuji was shrugging shoulders.

"_I wish I could talk Eiji, but I'm not in the right mental state. Sorry, I really do care about your life outside of tennis and school. I want to have a conversation, but I can't risk saying something to you. I guess we'll be fine as long as you don't mention…"_

"Hey, I heard Yuuta moved up to high school too. How has your brother been lately?" Fuji stopped in his tracks and looked right at the pavement below him.

"…_Yuuta."_

**WW0604: Yeah I know, what a horrible spot to stop this fic, but hey I thought it was good enough, haha. Now, R&R everyone…and please tell me what you think. This story will have a sequel, or at least I'm planning on making one when this one is finished.**


End file.
